Querida Renesmee
by Mina-chan Uchiha Cullen
Summary: Necesitaba saber que ella la necesitaba, es por eso que cuando mamá no puede pasar tiempo con su bebe, papá tiene que hacer algo al respecto :D /3-Bella/Porque todos querian a ese pequeño monstruo, porque era su pequeña Reneesme
1. Jacob I

**Dis**_cla_imer: Ninguno de los personaje aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer

**D**e _que se _trata el **F**_i_c: Es una colección de One-shots/drabbles, todos tiene como centro principal a Nessie y su relación con su familia.

* * *

**Querida.. **_**Rene**_**smee**

By: Mina-chan

-

-

Hasta hace dos meses, no comprendía como uno de mis mejores amigos, Quil, se había imprimado con una pequeña en pañales aun, que apenas podía hablar.

Me parecía tan extraño, recuerdo cuando me los encontré en el parque uno de eso vacíos días.

- ¡Jake! - me saludo mi amigo, le devolví el gesto alzando la mano

- ¡Tío Jake! - chillo la pequeña en lo alto de un resbaladero

- Ten cuidado Claire - le advirtió preocupado Quil

- ¡Wii! - grito la pequeña al deslizarse por el juego de metal. Una vez en el piso corrió hacia mi

- Hola Claire, ¿Cómo has estado? - le sonreí mientras despeinaba su pelo

- Bien, ¡mira!, ¡mira! - tomo la mano de mi amigo mostrándome su muñeca - yo misma la hice - musito con orgullo dejándome ver una pulsera de colores

- ¿Oh si? - reprimí lo mejor que pude una carcajada, mire con burla a mi mejor amigo el cual me devolvió la mirada encogiéndose de hombros

- Y es la pulsera mas hermosa que alguien halla echo en todo el mundo - aseguro el licántropo

- Gracias Quil - sonrió la pequeña abrasándosele del cuello

- No hay de que - la abrazo contra su pecho con fuerza, de una manera posesiva, pero a la vez con comprensión, no con deseo, sino con amor

Toda malicia de sorna desapareció de mis sentimientos, remplazándolo por uno mas nostálgico, mas extraño y mas fuerte.. sentía envidia.

- Me tengo que ir - intente sonreír, por suerte Quil prestaba tanta atención a la niña que no lo noto

- Adiós hermano - escuche como despedida

Recuerdo que avance unos cuantos pasos y después volví a mirar hacia atrás, la escena que mire no me ayudo mucho a desterrar ese sentimiento de mi ser.

Claire se mecía en un columpio mientras Quil la empujaba para darle impulso; podía escuchar a la perfección la risita de la niña al sentir el viento en su carita, como mi amigo también reía de una manera mas ruidosa pero calida. Ver como los dos se divertían, como se amaban

Sabia que Claire tenia a alguien que la cuidaría toda la vida, alguien que la amaría por siempre; Sabia que Quil tendría una compañera, esa alma gemela que por siempre lo acompañaría y apoyaría, ese alguien a quien proteger y por quien dar su vida.

-

-

_El uno para el otro_

-

-

Me sentía frustrado, triste, con envidia y no sabia porque. Deseaba encontrar a alguien para mi, pero por mas que busque, por mas que trate, no encontré a nadie.

Me temía que no había nadie en este universo para mi, incluso llegue a creer que mi amiga, Bella, y yo éramos almas gemelas, pero aunque me cueste aceptarlo, no es así y siempre lo supe; desde que mire como hablaba de ese vampiro, como lo describía como el ser mas perfecto. Lo supe al comprobar en los ojos de Edward el amor que desbordaban, la forma tan intensa como la miraba, como si su vida dependiera de ello, (me recordaban a los ojos de Quil puestos en Claire). Ambos emanaban tanto amor que me hacia vomitar, era demasiado empalagoso para mi.

Cuando mas solo me sentía, cuando mas furioso estaba, la encontré..

Encontré el motivo por el cual mi vida tenia significado, la criatura por la que había sido destinado a vivir, la única cosa por la que existía..

-

-

_Renesmee_

-

-

Con una sola mirada mi antigua vida murió, para transformarse en algo nuevo, un mundo en el que solo importa _ella_

Ahora, comprendo a Quil, se lo que se siente no querer apartar tu vista de ella, de no resistirse a complacer todos sus deseos, de protegerla con tu propia vida.

También comprendo, que el cariño que siento por Bella no era encaminado al amor, sino al afecto, como alguien muy importante de mi familia, como mi hermana.

En estos momentos sostengo a mi Nessie entre mis brazos, estoy tratando de que se duerma, ella insiste en que quiere pasear, no se ni como negarme así que salgo con ella a dar una vuelta, se entretiene viendo unos pajarillos de por ahí, mientras yo me dedico a observarla a ella.

Miro como en sus ojitos resplandece la curiosidad hacia las cosas nuevas; un pequeño conejito blanco la hace estremecerse, sonríe emocionada agitando el bracito en dirección al animal

- ¿Qué pasa Nessie? - la miro un poco confundido

Pronto posa su mano en mi rostro, mostrándome una escena en particular, en la cual Edward le regala un conejito de peluche igual al que tenia enfrente vivo.

Me enseño todo como si fuera un video..

- Renesmee..- la llamo el vampiro tomándola en brazos -¿Cómo esta la niña mas bonita del mundo?

Nessie le sonrió dando un aplauso de emoción a lo que Edward respondió besándole la frente -¿Te gustan los peluches?, ¿No? - hizo una mueca divertida

La pequeña contesto ágilmente en su mente - Lo se.. - le respondió su padre a la pregunta que pensó

- Entonces te gustara el pequeño regalo que te eh traído - le sonrió torcidamente, la sostuvo con un solo brazo y con el libre le hizo entrega de un conejo de peluche, era blanco y esponjoso.

Nessie abrió los ojos de emoción, sujetando el peluche entre sus bracitos regalándole un abrazo

- No hay de que.. Yo también te quiero mucho, mas que mi vida- le sonrió de una manera que jamás había visto en el, con tanto cariño, era tan.. Paterno

Soltó mi rostro en esa ultima imagen - no, no podemos traerlo a casa - le dije con ternura, me resultaba imposible negarle algo

Hizo un gracioso puchero, no pude evitar reír, era tan linda..

- Además, tu tienes tu propio conejo de felpa.. - le recordé, torció ojos, era un gesto que me recordaba a su padre

- Bien Nessie.. Es hora de que duermas, ya dimos un paseo, así que.. ¡a dormir!

Su puchero se incremento, movía la cabeza de lado a lado diciendo que no; me sentí preocupado al ver sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas. Rápidamente las seque con mi pulgar frotando varias veces su mejilla - ¿Qué pasa? - hasta yo escuche la preocupación de mi voz

Me miro por largos minutos, un extraño rubor (o un intento de), se formo en sus pálidas mejillas, lentamente estiro su mano y toco mi rostro

De nuevo me mostró una imagen, solo que ahora no la protagonizaba su padre, ni Bella, ahora, solo éramos ella y yo, me mostraba aquella vez que la abrasé.

- ¿Es eso lo que quieres?, ¿Un abrazo de Jake? - la mire divertido mientras asiente tapando su rostro con sus manitas

- ¿Y prometes dormirte después? -

Sin pensarlo dos veces vuelve a afirmar con la cabeza. La tome mejor en mis brazos y la aferre contre mi pecho, ella rodeo mi cuello con sus bracitos

Sentí su frió aliento en mi cuello, me invadió una oleada de tranquilidad, siempre que la tenia cerca sentía lo mismo. Sentí que mi vida estaba completa, me sentía inmensamente feliz - Hora de dormir - le sonreí separándola un poco, bese su frente y la lleve de nuevo adentro.

La mecí por unos cuantos minutos hasta que cayo en los brazos de Morfeo y como ya era costumbre en mi, la mire dormir, parecía tan tranquila, tan frágil; no soportaba verla lejos de mi porque se había vuelto mi vida entera..

-

-

Porque _Renesmee_ llenaba mi mundo que antes estaba vació y me hacia ser quien soy..

-

-

Ser.. **J**ACOB **B**LACK.

-

-

**T**_h_e **E**_n_d

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, como se abran dado cuenta, en esta ocasión, Jake nos describe como es su relación con Nessie, en la siguiente le toca a Edward n.n ustedes dicen si quieren otro Jake/Nessie. Gracias por leer

- ¿**Re**_vi_ew? -


	2. Edward I

**Dis**_cla_imer: Ninguno de los personaje aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer

**D**e _que se _trata el **F**_i_c: Es una colección de One-shots/drabbles, todos tiene como centro principal a Nessie y su relación con su familia.

* * *

**Querida.. **_**Rene**_**smee**

By: Mina-chan

-

-

Como era costumbre en mi, por la tarde me dispuse a tocar el piano. Primero comencé interpretado la canción que le gusta a Esme, tenia mucho tiempo sin hacerlo.

Me encontraba solo en casa; Esme, Carlisle y Jasper fueron de caza, Emmet y Rose se encontraban viajando en su quinta luna de miel; mientras que Alice y mi amada Bella habían ido a visitar a Charlie, aunque según escuche en la cabeza de Alice, de regreso llegarían de compras. Oh claro y, ¿Cómo olvidar a Jacob?, que se la vive aquí, sorprendentemente decidió ir a dormir un poco a su casa, después de todo tenia muy olvidado a Billy.

Continué tocando, ahora mi favorita, la nana de Bella; siempre que la tocaba, inevitablemente su rostro y aroma inundaban mi mente, me gusta cerrar los ojos mientras la interpreto, así la recordaba mejor.

Al terminar sentí dos brazos aferrándose a mi cintura, me gire sonriendo para encarar a la única persona que podía ser - ¿Te desperté amor?

Hundió mas su carita en mi costado - Vuelve a tocarla.. - me pidió en voz baja con ese tono tan inocente e infantil que poseía

La levante para sentarla a mi lado - Claro Nessie - al instante, volví a tocar, note como miraba atentamente mis manos moverse a través del piano - ¿Te gusta? -

Sacudió su cabecita de arriba a bajo rápidamente - Mucho - me sonrió contenta

- La compuse para tu mamá, ella la inspiro - comente guiñándole un ojo

Permaneció callada hasta que termine de interpretar la canción - Papi.. -

- ¿Si? - ya sabia lo que pensaba, pero quería escucharla preguntando

- ¿Yo también podría tener mi propia canción de cuna? - esbocé una amplia sonrisa, escucharla decirlo me hacia mas feliz que cuando solo lo pensaba

Me hacia sentir una sensación indescriptible, todo lo que podía hacer es sonreír lo mas que podía, apuesto a que si mi corazón latiera, en estos momentos se encogería de dicha

- Por supuesto cariño, tendrás tu propia nana - la abrase juguetonamente

- Y dime, ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora que estamos solos? - quería pasar un rato divertido con mi pequeña, sentía curiosidad por saber lo que le gustaría hacer

Escuche la inmensa lluvia de ideas en su mente eran tantas, que me costaba seguir el hilo de pensamientos, no estaba segura de que hacer por eso no pude descifrar su respuesta

- Quiero jugar a la fiesta de té - anuncio parándose de un brinco

- ¿Fiesta de té? - debo admitir que la idea me sorprendió, tenia muchos años que no escuchaba a una niña jugar al te

- ¿No quieres jugar papi? - me pregunto, su tono sonó a un débil susurro

Una oleada de ansiedad me invadió, detestaba verla triste, de verdad lo odiaba - Claro que si mi amor - entonces entendí porque lo preguntaba, había visto mi cara de sorpresa y lo mal interpreto. Acaricie su cabecita para que se terminara de convencer

- ¡Entonces vamos! - chillo de alegría jalándome hacia su cuarto

Me soltó una vez que llegamos a su habitación - Ven, primero tenemos que acomodar la mesa - le sonreí jalando y posicionando la mesita blanca en el centro de la habitación

- Si, yo iré por los invitados - volvió a existir ese brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos, lo cual me devolvió la alegría por completo

Coloque la mesa, sillas, tazas, en fin, todo en su lugar, mientras Renesmee ponía sus peluches en algunas sillas, dejando dos vacías.

- Ahora solo falta una cosa.. los vestuarios - mi pequeña corrió a su baúl y saco muchos accesorios, vino corriendo con muchos collares de colores hacia mi.

- ¿No tendrás algo mas.. masculino amor? - trate de sonar lo mas cortes que pude, no quería herir de ningún modo sus sentimientos

- Claro - pronto volvió al baúl para sacar mas cosas, llego hasta mi y me coloco un sombrero, una corbata de moño, me dio un bastón y pego un bigote falso en mi rostro - ¡Listo! -

Me mire en el espejo, no pude evitar reírme de mi mismo, ella me coreo con su risita angelical - ¿De donde sacaste todo esto? -

- Mi tía Alice me lo compro, a petición de mi Jake - me explico - No le gusta vestirse de mujer - soltó una risita traviesa

Solté otra carcajada, ahora que lo recordaba, Jacob acostumbraba a jugar con Nessie y siempre lucia tan.. _femenino_

Renesmee se puso un lindo vestido rojo, con muchos accesorios (demasiados diría yo) entre pulseras, collares y aretes, incluso se pinto la boca de rosa

_¿Ya podemos comenzar?_

- Solo falta un detalle - conteste a su pregunta ante de que la formulara con palabras. Tome una pequeña tiara de diamantes que le habíamos regalado hace poco y se la puse sobre la cabeza - Listo princesa -

Ambos nos sentamos en aquella mesa; no pensé que la silla fuera tan pequeña prácticamente podía abrazar mis piernas con los brazos.

- ¿Y que tomaremos? - musito de pronto mi pequeña - ¿Podemos tomar sangre? - sus ojos resplandecieron con un brillo sediento

- No creo que las _niñas_ que juegan al _te_ tomen sangre - le sonreí de forma torcida

- No creo que quieras tomar _té_ de _verdad_, ni a mi me gusta - me devolvió el gesto

- Tengo una idea, mejor fingiremos tomar té - propuse después de reír un poco, escuche como aceptaba

- Bien Señor Cullen, ¿Qué tipo de té desea tomar? - me pregunto fingiendo un tono diferente de voz, tomo una taza esperando mi respuesta

- Mi lady, desearía un té verde si no fuera mucha molestia - le seguí el juego haciendo yo también un tono de voz distinto

- Oh, llámeme por mi nombre por favor - sonrió pasándome la pequeña tasa

Fingí tomar de esta, incluso hice un ruido como si estuviera sorbiendo - Esta bien, Señorita Renesmee, me atrevería a decir que su té es el mejor que eh probando en todo el contado -

- Gracias, pero no sea grosero, hable con los demás invitados - fingió molestarse viendo a los peluches

Mire a todos los muñecos de felpa, me dio gusto ver al conejito que le había regalado hace unos meses - Oh usted disculpe, que descortés eh sido, ahora mismo enmendare mi error - le sonreí divertido,

Soltó otra risita contagiosa - Hablas muy raro papi - comento volviendo a su dulce tono de voz

- Ya te pareces a tu madre - fingí indignación arrancándole una vez mas esas risitas que sonaban a campanillas - Ahora es mi turno de servirte té - la bese con cuidado en la frente

- ¡Si! - aplaudió un par de veces

- Ya llegue -

Ambos dirigimos nuestras miradas a la persona que nos observaba sonriente desde el umbral de la puerta, estamos tan entretenidos en el juego, que no nos percatamos del momento en que llego.. Bella

- ¡Mami!, ¡Mi papi y yo estamos jugando al té! - corrió a abrazarla, Bella la alzo en vilo rodeándola con sus brazos.

Esa era la imagen que mas amaba ver, a mi hija en brazos de su madre, las dos personas por las que vivo, por las que daría mi vida entera, o mejor dicho, mi eternidad

Bella beso su frente y la bajo - Ve abajo Renesmee, tu tía Alice quiere enseñarte lo que te compramos -

La pequeña le dio otro corto abrazo y bajo bailando las escaleras

- Hola amor - la salude aun sentado

Me miro con las cejas alzadas - ¿Qué haces Edward? - me pregunto, su tono sonó entre confundido y divertido

Sonreí lo mas que pude, quería que esa sonrisa representara lo inmensamente feliz que me sentía - **J**uego.. A ser _papá -_

_-_

_-_

**T**_h_e **E**_n_d

* * *

**Hoy fue el turno de Edward (3) de narrar un poco sobre su relación con su hija, en lo personal, AMO como es esta relación padre/hija, los dos se ven muy tiernos -w-**

**Gracias por los Reviews, las alertas, favoritos y demás; de verdad me hace feliz saber que mi trabajo va bien y que es de su agrado; espero este también les haya gustado.. Y ya que no creo actualizar hasta después de navidad, les deseo lo mejor para este 24 y 25 de diciembre, que se la pasen muy bonito en compañía de todos sus seres queridos, les mando un calido abrazo y un lindo beso n___n. ¡cuídense!**

**-**

**-**

**¿Mina-chan se gano un RR?.. espero que si.. U___u**


	3. Bella I

Dis_cla_imer: Ninguno de los personaje aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer (:

De _que se _trata el F_i_c: Es una colección de One-shots/drabbles, todos tiene como centro principal a Nessie y su relación con su familia.

* * *

Querida.. _Rene_smee

By: Mina-chan

-

-

-

Sentía que no pasaba mucho tiempo con mi hija, todo el mundo la quería tener en brazos, acaparado su atención.

Cuando no la cargaba Jacob, Rosalie la alimentaba, incluso Alice -quien se la pasaba vistiéndola con un sin fin de ropa- tenia mas tiempo con mi hija que yo.

Pero no decía nada, miraba que Reneesme era feliz.

Venia de cacería con Edward, el me distraía lo suficiente como para olvidar por un momento los celos estúpidos que sentía hacia los demás. Me tomo de la mano con dulzura.

- ¿En que piensas? - musito curioso.

- Nada, es solo que.. me alegra saciar mi sed - trate de sonreír, pero creo que mentirle a alguien que me conoce bien no es una buena idea.

- Dime la verdad Bella, ¿Qué te incomoda? - paro nuestro andar obligándome a verle a la cara.

Oh Dios, ¿Cómo me puedo resistir a su cara de angustia?.

- Es solo.. - comencé con timidez, tal vez pensaría que son celos posesivos - Casi no paso tiempo con Reneesme y al ver a los demás todo el tiempo llamando su atención..-

Me abrasé de él, no me atrevía ver su cara mientras me confesaba - Tengo miedo de que se olvide de mi -

- ¡Oh! Amor - escuche su voz aterciopelada después de besar mi cabeza - Eso no ocurrirá Ness..Reneesme te adora -

- ¿Cómo va a querer a alguien que casi no esta con ella?, y, ¿Qué tal si cree que no la quiero lo suficien..-

- Shh - me silencio poniendo un dedo en mi boca impidiéndome terminar la frase - Eso jamás pasara, ya te lo dije, ella te ama tanto -

- Gracias, debes pensar que soy una tonta paranoica -

Su risa angelical tranquilizó mis nervios - Claro que no, es normal que quieras pasar tiempo con Reneesme, es TU hija - me pareció increíble lo hermoso que sonaban esas palabras en su boca-

Me abrazo de lado volviendo a caminar, suspire con alivio - Edward - me dedico una mirada de atención - Te amo -

- Yo también - esbozó al instante esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me encantaba.

Llegamos a casa, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo.. Busque con mirada pero no la encontré.

- Nessie se acaba de dormir - anuncio Jake desde el sillón.

- Hola Jacob - le salude, el me sonrió como respuesta.

- ¿Dónde la dejaste? - le pregunto Edward, me imagino que se refería a nuestra hija.

- En tu cuarto, o el que lo era, tu sabes, ese con una gran cama y muchos discos - musito el licántropo sin despegar el rostro del partido que anunciaban en la televisión.

- ¿Quieres ir a verla? - me susurro mi esposo al oído.

- Claro - le contestes con un hilo de voz dejándome llevar por él.

Al llegar frente a la puerta él la sostuvo para que pudiera pasar nos acercamos a la orilla de la cama, y allí estaba; tan hermosa como siempre.

Su rostro estaba tranquilo y su respiración era lenta; La observe cada detalle de su rostro memorizándolo, no entiendo porque si la tenia tan cerca, la sentía tan lejos.

Sentía una opresión en el pecho, justo en el lugar donde alguna vez latió mi corazón, una parte de mi me decía que no conocía bien a esa niña y eso me frustraba.

Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta -por temor a verme posesiva- soñaba con poder ser la mejor amiga, confidente y consejera de esa hermosa niña.

Añoraba con cumplir sus caprichos y educarla sobre el bien y el mal, que ella y yo nos tuviéramos tanta confianza, que conociera sus gustos y disgustos de memoria, que me necesitara tanto como ya a ella..

Pero en realidad, todo lo que había era ese amor que yo siento por ella.

Desde que la di a luz no eh tenido oportunidad de cargarla mas que dos o tres veces por unos cuantos minutos, sentía como si me robaran el papel de madre y eso.. me deprimía mas que molestarme, me hacia sentir inútil, sin una relación, sin nada que me uniera a ella.

Sin darme cuenta apreté los puños - ¿Estas bien? - el tono de Edward era tenso y preocupado.

- Si - balbucee; me di media vuelta y salí corriendo, no me sentía tan tranquila como creía.

En cuestión de segundos el brazo férreo de mi esposo me detuvo justo antes de bajar por completo las escaleras.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella?, me estas preocupando -

Odiaba hacerle esto a él, confiaría en él una vez más, esperando que no piense lo peor de mi.

- No puedo Edward, no puedo -

Ahora su rostro era mas confuso tomo mi rostro entre sus manos acariciando mis mejillas con su pulgar tratando de entenderme - ¿Qué es lo que no puedes? - me animo a seguir al ver que no decía nada más.

- No quiero que me quiten mi papel de madre -

- …. -

Ambos guardamos silencio por un momento, no quería verlo a los ojos por temor a que me llamara la atención por ser tan tonta, o por ser tan egoísta.

Sin previo aviso, me besó.

Un beso diferente, uno tierno, delicado, casi como un simple rose pasional. Nos separamos tan rápido como empezó y a continuación me envolvió entre sus amorosos brazos - Eso JAMAS pasara - me prometió en un murmullo.

Nos miramos por un tiempo antes de que él volviera a hablar - Sube, despierta a Reneesme y pasa tu tiempo en privado con ella - me sugirió, aunque por el tono, sonó mas bien a una orden.

Asentí rápidamente, sin pensar en los demás, solo en mi tiempo con mi hija. Lo ultimo que alcancé a ver antes de salir corriendo hacia el cuarto fue la fugaz sonrisa que tanto amaba de Edward.

Entre con sigilo para no asustarla, me acerqué ansiosa - Reneesme - la llame con delicadeza, ella se giro un poco - ¿Pero que hago?, no debería de despertarla - me reprendí en un susurro tapándome el rostro con mis manos.

Comenzaba a arrepentirme de esta idea cuando un par de manitas calidas intentaban apartar las mías de mi rostro. Deje caer ambas manos en la cama para poder verla.

Mi voz la despertó y ahora me miraba alegre esbozando una amplia sonrisa en su ya no tan redondeado rostro - Mami - me llamó.

La palabra me tomo por sorpresa, me quede cómo tonta mirándola con la boca abierta sintiendo un millón de cosas a la vez, entre todo identifique la felicidad, el orgullo. Después de unos minutos le conteste - Lo siento por.. tu sabes - comencé, bajé la mirada pensando en algo - ¿Quieres pasar un rato conmigo? - le ofrecí esperanzada en que me dijera que si.

- SI - chillo emocionada, mas de lo que esperaba, aun aturdida sentí como me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba hasta la ventana.

- Podemos salir por la puerta - le recordé, pero ella negó con la cabeza mientras tocaba mi rostro, mostrándome como brincaba ella desde esa altura, me lo quería enseñar. - Pero es peligroso - susurre sin aire angustiada de solo pensar como mi pequeña podía brincar desde un segundo piso.

Reneesme puso los ojos en blanco soltando un resoplido. Después me sonrió traviesa dando un brinco..

Al instante la seguí, preocupada por su seguridad y cuando menos me lo imagine, ya estábamos en el suelo.

- Vez, mire como lo hacías el otro día con papá y quise intentarlo - me explico sonriéndome.

- Oh - musite aun distraída.

- Vamos - me jaló hacia el bosque.

Nos internamos muy poco y llegamos al prado, un lugar que se había convertido en uno de mis favoritos, en especial cuando estaba en compañía de Edward.

Mi pequeña se sentó delicadamente invitándome a imitarla.

Una vez sentada me miro con interés, le sonreí, pero ella seguía observándome, como si no se quisiera perder ni un detalle de mis expresiones - ¿Pasa algo hija? -

Dio un respingo al escuchar como la llamaba, por lo regular la llamaba por su nombre, pero no le molesto, ya que esbozo una ancha sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

- Solo quiero saber.. -

- ¿Saber? -

- Mami, cuéntame de ti - me pidió con la curiosidad tatuada en los ojos

- ¿De mi? - repetí como un loro, ella resoplo impaciente.

- Tu sabes, de tu vida humana, de tu vida actual, de todo - me pidió con urgencia.

La mire por largos minutos, decidiendo por donde empezar; le conté sobre mi llegada a Forks, como conocí a Edward, como fueron esos años para mi, censurando cualquier cosa violenta y contando solo a grandes rasgos, omití el infernal dolor que sentía al transformarme y en lugar de eso le narre lo feliz que me sentía de tenerla en mis brazos.

Me escuchaba con suma atención, apostaría que todo lo que le estaba diciendo no se le iba a olvidar por lo que tuve mucho cuidado con lo que le contaba.

Cuando termine espere a ver como reaccionaba, no me espere ver incluso más y más curiosidad - Estuviste tanto tiempo entre tanta acción - musitaba asombrada - ¿Me podrías contar cada una de tus historias de acción mas seguido? - me pidió

La mire sorprendida pero aun así, asentí - Claro, cuando quieras - sonreí feliz.

- Wow - suspiro Reneesme recostándose en mis piernas, tomo un mecho de mi cabello y comenzó a jugar con él enroscándolo en su dedito - Eres sorpréndete mami - me dijo con cierta admiración en su voz.

Yo solté una risita tonta, si siguiera siendo humana, apuesto a que estaría roja - No tanto - discrepé

- Para mi si - sonrió - Papá me dijo que me parecía a ti cuando me sonrojaba - comento de pronto - No me gusta sonrojarme - soltó un bufido.

Me reí con ganas - A mi tampoco me gustaba - le dije aun entre risas - Tu te pareces a tu padre cuando sonríes de una forma tan torcida - fruncí los labios divertida.

Ella soltó una risita que se asemejaba a las campanillas - Me gusta estar contigo - me dijo abrazándome del cuello - ¿Podemos pasar mas tiempo juntas? - me miro suplicante.

En ese momento no recordé nada, solo éramos mi hija y yo, pude entender a lo que se refería Edward cuando dijo que mi hija me quería, era verdad, de verdad ella me quería y necesitaba como yo ella. Eso me hizo sentir aliviada.

Yo le sonreí con ternura - Claro que si hija, el tiempo que tu quieras -

Ella esbozo otra sonrisa retorcida, esas que hacia cuando planeaba algo mientras me jalaba - Ven mami, te quiero enseñar mis dibujos -

Me sentía feliz, al fin me sentía parte de la vida de mi hija, me sentía parte de mi Nessie..

-

-

-

-

-

-

Me pregunte como es que pude pasar un día entero a solas con mi hija y no solo eso, después tuve un tiempo especial, para ella y yo, donde nadie más intervenía, se me hacia tan extraño que ni Jake protestara por eso; tiempo después me entere que Edward los tenia amenazados a todos incluso a Jacob...

Me reí internamente, después de todo, así era mi familia y así la amaba.

-

-

-

T_h_e E_n_d

* * *

En este le toco a Bella describir sus sentimientos para con su hija, espero les haya gustado, a mi en lo personal, me gusta la relación de Nessie con su mamá, aunque lo podemos ver un poco en Amanecer, me gusta saber como se relacionarían las dos mas profundamente.

Muchas gracias por los lindos Reviews, alertas, favoritos y demás, de verdad me hacen tan feliz y sinceramente me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Me gusta saber sus opiniones, por lo tanto, me hace feliz saber que les esta gustando n.n

Por ahora es todo.. *kugh* cambio y fuera ;) mina-chan las (os) ama (:


End file.
